universe_of_omnisfandomcom-20200214-history
Laetus: Wylders
The people of Laetus worship the Wylders; also called the children of of Wyld who is the creator and embodiment of their planet. These gods and goddesses are responsible for creating and developing all life on Laetus, with each acting as patron for their chosen species. All life on Laetus, be it intelligent, beast, or flora, was created by and protected by their patron. Most of the information below is not known by those in Laetus. Most believe they are omnipotent, and have no weaknesses. Wanderer Patron deity to the kitsunes and the Wanderbirds and goddess of travelers, rogues, and of course, wanderers. Depicted by her worshipers: Her true form was avian like, three pairs of pure black feathered wings stretched from her shoulder blades, once, they were sleek and smooth, yet after many years of wandering, they became tattered and dull, of course she could have magically returned them to their original glory, but she preferred not to. She has razor sharp talons instead of fingers and clawed feet. A spiral shaped horn protruded from her forehead, also purely black. Even with all the inhuman features, the most striking of all was her eyes, or rather, the lack of them. Replacing her eyes were two orbs of amethyst crystals. You would have thought as an Wylder, she would have healed her eyes magically, or at least asked the Healer to do so. But it was said she gave them up for something in exchange. She has sharp features and angular cheekbones, her slanted eyebrows rested above her blind eyes. She had pale yellow skin, like the Asians of the Earth realm. Her feathered cloak usually rested on her shoulders, and her hood hiding part of her face. Beneath the cloak, she wears a skirt and vest made of worn brown cloth. Powers and Areas of Influence: Primary- * Manipulation of Chi * Invisibility * Illusions * Body Control Secondary- * Enhanced flexibility * Enhanced leaping * Enhanced speed * Enhanced reflexes * Enhanced durability * Enhanced stamina * Echolocation * Inhuman senses * Wings * Shapeshifting Weaknesses- * Blind Prophet Patron deity of elves, god of all scholars, and knowledge seekers. As depicted by worshipers: Prophet is the most mortal - elven specifically - looking one out of all of the Wylders, and he isn't upset with this - since he does interact with mortals the most, and they tend to like things that either look like them or look weaker than them. He doesn't want people getting fearful every time he is there - that would get irksome. He isn't the tallest of people, probably closer to around 5'10" to 5'11" in height - which is about average for a male mortal human. His features don't stand out too much, only having black hair and dark eyes. His hair could be long or short, it depends really. But there is two things that do stand out - one, he has pointed ears like an elf. They aren't covered up by his hair, since his hair is either short or tied up if long. Two, he has horns - that of an klipspringer - that are the color of rich obsidian in pigment. Horns aren't uncommon to have among the Wylders, but his are a bit less noticeable. He also has fangs, like those of a feline. He isn't very muscular of a person - though he isn't a stick, having some muscle at least. He is lean. Powers and Areas of Influence: Primary- * Shadow manipulation * Emotional manipulation * Inception * Deception * Memory alteration * Chrono-manipulation * Manipulation of probability Secondary- * Nullification * Physical nullification * Magical nullification Weaknesses- * Unable to create nor destroy, only insight change * Unable to alter the past Arbiter Patron deity of Salamanders, goddess of combat, destruction and law As depicted by her worshipers: Her flaming scarlet hair reaches her shoulders and the fringe sometimes covers up her piercing eyes, which one of them is emerald and the other is amber colored. She has soft and delicate features and a slender body, with enough curves to be attractive, yet not exaggerated. She has a young appearance, with her pale skin and short stature, she looked no older than eighteen. She has golden orange scales, small and diamond shaped that are packed tightly together. The scales actually not only covers her lower leg, but also part of her chest and her arms. Her neck, belly and back is scale-less though, which is also her weakest spots. From her upper jaw, sharp fangs protrude, normally hidden until she let them out. A slender scaled tail stretched from her tailbone. She has the ability to deceive others with her expressions, yet her eyes show great pain and deep sorrow at times. She wears gloves and boots for protection and has a full set of leather armor on as well. She wears an silver circlet on her head which is enchanted for protection. Powers and Areas of Influence: Primary- * Implosion * Explosion * Absolute Destruction (Turn something into nothing) Secondary * Enhanced physical strength * Enhanced reflexes * Enhanced speed * Enhanced combat awareness * Enhanced tactical awareness * Clairvoyant combat (able to predict attacks before they land) * Other combat based strengths Weaknesses * Unable to create Schemer God of schemes and nature, and the elements As depicted by his worshipers: Standing at a height of 5'6, Schemer has a slim waist. His skin is of a light chocolate brown, though it darkens easily in the sun. It is difficult to tell what age he appears, certainly in his twenties, yet his skin and face give no sign of age whatsoever His eyes are difficult to explain, they are the calm yet interesting brown-gold of honey, filled with different shades of brown and gold. His hair is long, reaching his lower back, and very thick. It is somewhere between curly and frizzy, certainly wild. It is nearly black in colour. He has a fit body, lithe and elegant, like that of a gymnast or a dancer. He has muscled legs and arms, though will never rely on his own body in the event of a fight. He has two pairs of arms, and is luckily ambidextrous, a useful skill with so many arms. He is never seen wearing shoes, and the bottom of his feet is hardened by barefoot travel. An absolutely massive pair of dappled brown -with a small amount of white- owl wings extend from his shoulder blades. They are impossible to hide, and kept clean and neat. A pair of deer antlers extend from the top of his head, completing his nature-god -like appearance. Powers and Areas of Influence: Primary- * Manipulation of all physical elements * Manipulation of light * Manipulation of blood through iron Secondary- * Rune abilities Weaknesses- * Unable to change organic matter to inorganic, and vice versa * Unable to create nor destroy, only incite change Overseer Goddess of psychics and the mystical arts As depicted by worshipers: She is 5'4 which most of her height is in her legs since she had long legs, she has peachy skin that tends to get darker when she is in the sun, sorta like a tan, but not that tan. She is very thin but healthy, she doesn't have very much in the bust department but it still is enough to make her look like a girl. Her hair is straight but lost the time she curls or waves, it's color is dark magenta with blush pink highlights, and what looks like small droplets of water what have been dropped on her head, but no, they are permanent and are just for looks. Her eyes are a purple color but with flecks of lighter lavender. She has a slightly bulb nose but it is small and cute. She has full lips that is open a mutes red or pearly pink. She had soft cheekbones and a oval shaped face. Her face has five magenta outlines of stars starting at her eyebrow getting bigger ending an inch before the middle of her eye on both eyes, with a matching start headband across her forehead with the same color. Her ears are pointed like an elf, but you would never know unless she put up her hair, which she hardly ever does. Powers and Areas of Influence: Primary- * Clairvoyance * Mind reading * Mind blocking * Detection of powers * Detection of danger * Spectral vision (able to see throughout the light spectrum) * Partial omniscience (able to monitor a wide area) Secondary- * Possession of mind * Possession of body Weaknesses- * Unable to act Architect Patron deity of the Yarnii and goddess of the arts and creation As depicted by her worshipers: She can be spotted miles away because of her ghostly pale skin. Her skin looks fragile and is fairly soft to the touch, making it almost porcelain like. Her hair is black with a hint of dark brown, and she usually wears it in a braid that cascades down her back. Her hair is somewhat long, reaching to around the middle of her back when braided. She has two medium sized, black, dragon horns which poke out from both sides of her head. She likes wearing some sort of a cloak, using the hood to cover up her horns. Though the darkest part of her is not the horns nor her hair. It is her big black doe eyes which appears darker than most eyes. With the obsidian black color it seems like her eyes is absorbing all light that surrounds them. Her lips is colored a light shade of pink and her row of teeth are equipped with two sharp fangs. When she closes her mouth they poke out a little, giving everyone a peek of her sharp fangs. Her body is well sculpted, provided with a fair amount of muscles. Although her tiny figure may appear fragile, she is tougher than most people her size. Anna is armed with a set of claws on each hands which can protract and retract at her will. Her black cloak is made out of a velvet like material and under her cloak she simply wears a pair of black pants and a grey cotton shirt. Powers and Areas of Influence: Primary- * Creation * Grant temporary life to anything * Building Secondary- * Shielding * Ability enhancement * Physical empowerment * Increased attacks * Increased defenses Weaknesses- * Unable to destroy Healer God of healing and communication As depicted by his worshipers: Healer is easy to spot, due to his large, muscular horse half. His hair always seems to be floating, as if he was in water, but it never looks wet. His skin is a nice, pale blue that brings out his hair quite nicely. His eyes are a stormy blue-grey and almond shaped. He has sharp features his slightly pointed ears sometimes peek out of his whitish-silver hair. His fur is white, and like all horses, short. His tail is not too long with a small braid. His rear end is grayish, but barely noticeable. Under his left eye are three white gems, each has a different shape, one is a square, the other diamond shaped and the last is a perfect polished circle. He looks as though he is in his mid twenties. Powers and Areas of Influence: Primary- * Revival/resurrection * Limb regeneration * Organ regenration * Major healing * Minor healing * Self healing * Mind healing * Memory retrieval * Blood healing Secondary- * Soothing tongue * Clever tongue * Communication with animals * Communication with plants * Charmspeak * Polyglot Weaknesses- * Cannot kill